Such a Deep Discuise
by Medicated and Healing
Summary: Frank Iero's best friend Mikey is throwing a party, and something about the raven-haired stranger staring at Frank from across the room intrigues him...


•Such a Deep Discuise by Frank the wolfshrimp

Frank has been invited to a party thrown by his best friend Mikey. He doesn't know many people there, but something about the raven-haired stranger staring at him from across the crowded room intrigues him

-Frerard, title from Angel Eyes by New Years Day-

Chapter(s): 2

Warnings: smut, swearing

Chapter 1: Strange Faces

Frank checked himself one last time in his bathroom mirror. The front of his black mohawk was drooping ever so slightly over his eyeliner-smudged hazel eyes. Since it wasn't a fancy party or anything sophisticated, he wore one of his black sweaters and a pair of ripped jeans along with his favorite black converse. He was ready to go. Mikey only lived a few blocks away, so Frank zipped up his coat and walked to the house. Once he got there, he just walked right in knowing Mikey was probably waiting for more people to show. The house was crowded with people talking, laughing, and drinking. The music was loud and pounding in his ears. Frank, feeling awkward, got himself a drink from the many beer bottles on the center table. After getting his drink, he finally found Mikey.

"Hey Frank!" Mikey shouted over the music.

"Hi Mikey! Thanks for inviting me!" Frank shouted back. Mikey introduced Frank to some of his friends, and out of the corner of Frank's eye, he saw a tall man with black hair wearing an all black suit with a red tie staring at him and only him. Frank, feeling uncomfortable and kind of scared, slipped into the crowd and stuck close to Mikey. The raven-haired stranger then stood up from his corner of the room, and looked for Frank. After a while of searching, he found Frank sitting on the couch with a still full beer bottle in his hand. They made eye contact, and Frank looked away while lightly blushing. He might've been a stranger, but damn. He was hot. The stranger reached into his pocket and dug out a paper and pen. He then wrote "meet me upstairs in the first bedroom on the left". He then snuck behind Frank, and expertly placed the note in Frank's back pocket. He dashed up the stairs, found the room, closed the door, dimmed the lights, and waited.

Chapter 2: Hello New Friend *smut warning*

After a while of getting bored, Frank checked his pockets to see if he left his phone at home or not. Instead of feeling the regular denim of his empty pocket, he felt a peice of paper. He pulled it out and read it.

"What the hell?" Frank said out loud even though no one could hear him. Being just the right amount of bored, Frank did as the note instructed and found the room he was supposed to go to. He opened the door and saw the raven-haired stranger laying sprawled out on the bed.

"Sorry, I must have the wrong room," Frank said nervously. Before he could disappear from sight, the stranger then spoke.

"No, no. It's me who gave you that note," wow. His voice was amazing. "You sent the note?" Frank asked while turning around and shutting the door.

"Yes I did. I'm Gerard. You're quite cute," Gerard purred.

"I'm Frank. Thank you," he said nervously.

"Shhh. Don't be afraid," Gerard whispered as he pinned Frank against the door of the bedroom. Frank then felt himself melt against Gerard's gentle touch. He was so intoxicating. Gerard's mouth came up to Frank's ear.

"Do I make you nervous, Frankie?" He asked seductively.

"N-no not really" Frank stuttered. "Then I bet you wouldn't mind if I did this" Gerard replied. He then got down on his knees and unzipped Frank's jeans. Frank knew exactly what was coming, and he knew he wanted it.

"G-Gerard... Please... Suck me..." Frank whispered.

"Your wish is my command, baby," Gerard smirked. He pulled down Frank's boxers and grabbed his dick. Unexpectedly, he took all of Frank into his mouth all at once, resulting into deep-throating him.

"Oohhhh... Gerard.. Fucking hell... Fuck..." Frank moaned into the darkness of the room. Gerard mentally smiled, knowing he was the one who was the cause of Frank's pleasure. Luckily, the music from the party was loud enough for people downstairs to not hear them. Gerard then dropped Frank out of his mouth, and stripped Frank of his clothing. "Gerard... I'm ready..." Frank moaned.

"You wanna top or bottom?" Gerard asked seriously, making sure Frank would be comfortable.

"I'll bottom. I want you to feel me. ALL of me" Frank replied lustfully. Frank then stripped Gerard while making out with him, and pretty soon Gerard had Frank underneath him and begging for what he wanted. "What is it you want, you slut?" Gerard asked in a husky tone.

"I want you. I want your cock inside me. Fucking me hard and senseless. Please..." Frank whimpered. Without warning, Gerard slammed into Frank, earning a pleased moan. Gerard peppered Frank's shoulder blades with kisses and hickeys.

"I know we just met and all, but I love you," Gerard whispered.

"I love you too, Gee," Frank whispered back. The rest of the night was filled with love making and passion for each other.

-THE END-


End file.
